Angel's Life
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Eles morreram cedo demais. Agora terão que pagar uma punição na terra. Cinco anos sendo guardiões das meninas mais inimagináveis... [Capítulo I On!]
1. Fichas Abertas

Angel's life foi inspirado numa fic da Sakura Card Captors, quando eu achar o nome eu passo n.n'

Disclaimer: Naruto me pertence ò.ó Ok, ele não me pertence... ta bom, ele nem me conhece T.T

Summary: Eles morreram cedo demais. Agora terão que pagar uma punição na terra. Cinco anos sendo guardiões das meninas mais inimagináveis...

E ai, minna?

Essa é minha primeira fic de fichas, então, sejam bonzinhos n.n'

A história se baseia num acidente de um ônibus da terceira idade... Mas (sempre tem um, mas! XD) nessa viagem estavam alguns jovens que se ofereceram (cahem u.u pigarreia) para ajudar os velhinhos. Só que no acidente, a tragédia aconteceu. Todos morreram.

Porém, todos eles eram jovens e ainda tinhas muitos anos na terra. Então, antes de encontrarem a paz celestial, os meninos cumprirão uma pena de cinco anos sendo 'anjos da guarda' de meninas... Ahem... Com personalidades distintas.

Ficha:

Nome (ordem japonêsa):

Idade:

Personalidade:

Aparência:

História (caso tenha algum trauma no passado):

Par Romântico (mais de uma opção):

Qual a sua reação quando o viu:

O que pensa da personalidade dele:

O que ele pensa da sua personalidade:

Dados extras (caso queira encrementar):

Mortos (TT.TT):

Naruto (reservado para... Mim u.u)

Sasuke

Neji

Gaara

Shikamaru

Sai

Itachi (reservado xP)

Deidara

Sasori

Tobi

Se inscrevam, por favor -

Matta ne, minna-san!


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

**Alô minna-san! **

Bem, ficarei ausente essa semana por motivos de força maior (provas trimestrais). Sabe como é, vida de criança não é fácil u.u

Bom, vou passar os escolhidos, desculpe quem não foi escolhido, mas eu fui bem crítica de acordo com o nível de anormalidade da pessoa em questão, já que nossos anjos pegaram as piores meninas possíveis.

Naruto: Haraoka Kirane (Euzinha mesma n.n)

Sasuke: Nagato Mikan

Gaara: Takahisa Mei

Sai: Kurohana Lilie

Neji: Momomyia Mika

Shikamaru: Urahara Missao

Sasori: Yagami Meiling

Deidara: Saryuu Mimi

Tobi: Ringo no Neko

Itachi: Nakamura Hikari

Sobre todas, vou fazer apenas um comentário:

Poucas pessoas conseguiram ficar com quem realmente queriam... Desculpem (mesmo mesmo), mas eu encaixei com a personalidade das personagens que eram outras opções, então... E mais uma coisa, eu tive de ser bem crítica, se as fichas estão aqui é porque eu gostei bastante... Então se pode dizer que eu gostei de todas as fichas n.n'

Beijos, em setembro sai o prólogo n.n

Matta ne, minna-san!


	3. Prólogo

_-Eu não queria vir. _

Aquela frase ecoou pela terceira vez naquele salão branco onde se aglomerava uma pequena multidão de idosos.

-Ora, você vai ver que vai ser bom.

-Você acha que eu não tenho coisa melhor pra fazer?

-Teme, por favor, seja legal... Você nunca faz boas ações.

-Ta me achando com cara de que?

-O Naruto-kun tem razão, Sasuke. Você tem sido um garoto muito mal.

-Itachi, eu te perguntei algo.

-Hnf, Mendokuse.

-Vocês falam de mais.

-E você fala de menos, Gaara.

-Yare Yare, cheguei e vocês já estão brigando logo de manhã.

-Yo.

-Deidara, Sasori.

-Itachi-kun.

-Yo itachi.

-Vocês vieram! Que bom!

-Sim, Naruto-kun.

-Aff que ficwriter problemática, como se não tivessem percebido quem está falando.

-Você reclama até disso, Shikamaru! – Exclamou o loiro quando a ficwriter resolveu levar a fic á sério.

-Sim, e nós já temos de embarcar. – Um ônibus luxuoso se preparava para levar vários velhinhos para as fontes termais rejuvenecedoras. Há muito tempo que nenhum deles experimentava nada disso.

-Vai ser muito bom ajudar os vovôs.

-Naruto, sua consciência deve ser tão limpa que você vai virar santo.

-E você vai virar capetinha, né, Sasuke?

-Prefiro continuar vivendo.

-Bem, vamos embarcar e pegar as cadeiras lá do fundo que é melhor. – Sugeriu Neji.

-E o Tobi...? – Itachi parou para esperar o companheiro.

-Arf arf! – O moreno chega ofegante – Desculpa Tobi, minna! Motoqueiro quase me atropela.

-Baka.

-Tobi é um bom garoto T.T

-Sim... Agora podemos ir? – Naruto pega as malas de Tobi também e sai correndo ônibus adentro.

-Espera, Dobe! – E Sasuke saiu correndo atrás. "Se esse dobe pegar meu lugar...!".

Menos de um minuto, Sasuke e Naruto já discutiam dentro do ônibus, porém bem baixinho para não atormentarem os idosos.

-Seu Trouxa! Eu sentei aqui e cabou!

-Você é muito infantil, se você levantou e eu sentei não pode procurar outro lugar?

-Então eu sento aqui mesmo! – Naruto sentou ali, ao lado de Sasuke.

-Não, você é muito chato!

-Calem a boca os dois!

-NÃO SE METE!

-Ah... Desculpa então ¬¬' – Neji balançou a cabeça em negação.

Passada uma meia hora de viagem e a voz do loiro continuava á ecoar. "sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Chato! Baka! Teme!" Como alguém consegue ser tão...

-Irritante? Como você consegue ser tão irritante, dobe?

-Eu só sou peculiar, ta bom?

-Você me irrita!

-Cara... EU SÓ SOU FELIZ, TÁ LEGAL?

-Ou você não teve infância u.u'

-... Eu tava tentando superar!

FRRRKKK!

Ouviram uma freiada repentina. O que...

-TIO MOTORISTA QUE ACONTECEU?

-UMAS CAPIVARAS NO CAMINHO. JÁ VOU CONTINUAR.

-Que susto...

-Hã, o que é aquilo? – Sasuke apontou para um caminhão que vinha logo atrás, descontrolado.

-O motorista tá...

-Ta bebado.

-TIIIIIIO ACELERA! – Berrou Deidara... Mas foi tarde. Comoestavam logo na parte de trás do ônibus, sofreram o impácto primeiro. O motor explodiu. Por sorte, quase todos saíram do ônibus... Menos... Os jovens.

-Que deus... Guarde suas almas. – Disse uma senhora que saia por ultimo no ônibus. – principalmente á do loirinho...

Sim, aquela morte, tão repentina e inusitada não estava no esquema do todo poderoso.

"Mas o que...? Onde estou?" Pensava o loiro com uma forte luz afetando seus olhos. Tão forte que só conseguia ver uma silhueta preta.

-Bem vindos meus queridos, ao reino de paz de Deus, todo poderoso, nosso pai...

-Pera aí... QUE?

-Eu... Eu morri? – Perguntou a voz Falha de Sasuke ao leu lado. Ele teve de virar para ver.

-Mas eu... Mas eu... Dattebayo! Eu ainda faria tantas coisas.

-Eu ainda sou virgem... – Reclamou Deidara, recebendo um olhar reprovador do anjo.

Naruto olhou em volta. Todos os seus amigos estavam ali.

-Ora, quem diria que todos vocês virariam anjos... – Disse o loiro, sorrindo de canto.

-O que está insinuando...?

-Sem brigas na eternidade de paz, por gentileza – Pediu o anjo. Este tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados e olhos bem negros. – Sou Gabriel e farei a passagem de vocês para o paraíso.

- Bem, dattebayo, não foi de todo ruim...

O Anjo tirou uma prancheta da longa túnica branca e checou uma lista. Olhou uma ou duas vezes. Depois franziu o cenho.

-Ah, Jesus cristo... Vocês não deveriam morrer ainda! – Exclamou a criatura, olhando para eles assustado. – Eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso.

-Quer dizer que vamos voltar. – Concluiu Gaara.

-Vivos, em carne e osso? – Perguntou Sasori.

-Roonc...

-Ai, ele dorme até no céu!

-Vejam bem – O Anjo atraiu a atenção dos meninos para ele – Vocês voltaram, mas não como pessoas. Como iriam para o céu de qualquer forma, vocês teram que pagar uma punição de anjos da guarda por cinco anos...

-Espera! Mas não foi nossa culpa termos morrido.

-Só do Naruto.

-Hey!

-Bom, eu não posso fazer nada, sinto muito, mas não posso revive-los assim. Vocês serão anjos da guarda de algumas meninas que moram perto. Elas se conhecem por algum meio. Juntas, todas juntas, poderão ver todas vocês, porém separadas elas poderão ver apenas vocês.

-Mas... Não tem nenhuma possibilidade de voltarmos á viver? – perguntou Naruto, entendendo a gravidade e levando um choque, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

-Não que eu possa falar...

-Que?

-Boa viagem! – E, aos poucos foram se distanciando do homem.

-ESPERA! ESPERA DATTEBAYO! – gritava Naruto desesperado, mas pode ver uma porta se fechar e tudo ficar escuro.

Breve Capítulo Um!

Beijos,

Matta na!


	4. Capítulo 1

Curtam a fic!

Um lindo condomínio abrigava das mais diversas meninas. Todas ali por precisarem de um lugar barato onde morar, pelo governo, pagos pelos pais. Circular, 14 casas todas sobrados bonitos num estilo praiano. Ao meio, uma praça simpática com flores coloridas e um chafariz convidativo. Envoltos por um verde muito bonito, das mais diferentes plantas. Todas as casas coloridas com vitrais bem trabalhados, enumeradas e 1 á 14. Ao lado esquerdo, um salão de jogos acompanhado de uma piscina arredondada e uma churrasqueira e, por fim, o portal o condomínio. Á frente um estacionamento com alguns carros e uma moto. Um lugar que era bem barato para quem estivesse apertado. Simples, aconchegante e familiar.

Manhã de Sábado. Este período sempre começa com um agitado grito. Sempre, só que varia entre gritos de raiva, alegria, tristeza... Prazer (?). É... Nunca se sabe.

Olhos claros abriam-se lentamente, sentindo ops efeitos dos fortes raios solares em sua fraca retina. Os cabelos rebeldes pareciam despontar para todos os lados. Cabelos escuros, com pontas vermelhas. Curtos com madeixas longas nos opostos, moldando sua face um pouco bronzeada.

A menina rolou para o lado se escondendo do Sol, porém sua paz foi perturbada por um vulto negro peludo e grande.

Kirane: Argh, Sai! Kazu!

Kazu: Auf! 8D

Kirane: Para, seu trouxa!

Kazu: Chuf...

Haraoka Kirane, uma tonta duas costas que não pode ingerir glicose, caso aconteça ela tem distúrbios mentais momentâneos. Há quem diga que da primeira vez que ingeriu, os elementos á afetaram permanentemente.

Cambaleante, rumou para o banheiro. Encarou-se no espelho e por pouco não enfartou.

Kirane: Que susto... – Lentamente ela pega sua escova de cabelos, mas antes tira a roupa íntima masculina de cima da mesma.

Roupa íntima masculina?

Kirane: Ah... gr... NEEKOOOOOO! – Sim, este grito acordou o condomínio todo.

Em menos de um segundo, a pequena Kirane socava a porta vizinha com raiva.

Lentamente, a porta é aberta por uma linda moça de cabelos ruivos e ondulados. Olhos negros gentis e sonolentos. Mas o que mais chamava atenção... Eram os peitos enormes.

Kirane: O que significa isso? – A castanha levantou a cueca á altura dos olhos da mais alta.

Neko: Oh! Que fofa, Kira-chan! Perdeu a virgindade!

Kirane: PERDI O CARAMBA! Isso é do seu namorado, sua safada!

Neko: Ah... Como sabe?

Kirane: Por causa disto! – Kirane levanta um sutiã preto de renda. – E é GG.

Neko: Hihihi! – A ruiva pegou as roupas da mãe de Kirane, que estava mais rubra que tomate.

Ringo no Neko. Uma ruiva peituda simplesmente linda. Gosta de ler, é gentil e doce, trabalha duro para pagar a casa no condomínio. Lê até tarde, por isso tem olheiras bem fracas. Ainda sim é linda. Porém, cuidado.

Kirane: O que você bebeu?

Neko: Do que está falando? n.n

Kirane: ¬¬ - Quando essa ruiva bebe... Melhor não ter homem por perto.

Neko: Mas, a bem da verdade é que ele era como os outros... Só queria saber de sexo.

Kirane: Ah, sinto muito...

Neko: Não sinta XD...

???: HAA IAAA! – Uma voadora acertou em cheio o rosto sonolento e brabo de Kirane.

Kirane: Waa! – A menina decolou e se espatifou na pracinha.

???: QUE DROGA DE BARULHEIRA LOGO DE MANHÃ!

Neko: Acalme-se, Mik-chan.

Mikan: Não dá pra descansar nem no sábado! – Os cabelos louro-pálido esvoaçavam um pouco desarrumados, graças ao sono prévio que esteve tirando. Olhos claros acastanhados bonitos e claros. Pele alva e corpo escultural.

Neko: Mas a bem da verdade é que a culpa foi minha...

Mikan: É, ontem á noite eu não consegui dormir cedo... ¬¬

Neko: n.n'

Nagato Mikan é menina á quem ninguém ousa desacatar... É, eu também não ousaria. Ela tem uma boa direita. Porém, tente conhece-la melhor, talvez se tornem amigos... Eu disse talvez.

Kirane: Itee! Mikan, porque todo dia é assim? T.T

Mikan: Culpa sua... – A menina ajeitou um pouco os cabelos. – Se bem que ver essa sua cara de pastel descabelada logo de manhã alegrou meu dia.

Kirane: ¬¬'

???: Vocês tem mesmo que fazer showzinho logo de manhã?

Neko: Gomen nasai, Mei-chan.

Kirane: Itee... minha cara x.x'

Mikan: Hm... 'Dia.

Takahisa Mei, olhos e cabelos negros médios com mechas brancas. Uma garota bonita... Na verdade é linda, mas poucos reparam em sua aparência e sim em suas peculiaridades.

Mei: Kirane, porque mesmo você empresta sua casa?

Mei é, para a maioria, uma agressiva deslocada. Mas é claro que ela não é.

Kirane: Porque eu sou legal? 8D

Mikan: Mas sua casa não é Motel u.u'

Neko: Desculpa!

???: Ahh! Bom dia todo mundo! – Com alegria, um grito se fez ouvir da janela do nº 3. Cabelos negros esvoaçando com a brisa matinal, cabelos curtos e repicados. Olhos distintos por serem diferentes, um sendo verde e outro azul. Argolas na sobrancelha e na orelha. Corpo bonito e esbelto, com seios fartos (não tanto quando Neko) e pernas torneadas.

Neko: Bom dia, Mimi-chan!

Mimi: Hoje o dia amanheceu bem, né? n.n

Neko: Sim n.n

Mimi/Neko: Ahaha! Que dia bonito!

Mikan: ¬¬'

Mei: u.u'

Kirane: Depois EU sou quem tem distúrbios...

Saryuu Mimi, uma boba alegre, amiga e companheira que nunca se abala.

Mimi: Kirane... Sua cara tá com uma marca de sapato... XD

Kirane: AAHH! – E desatou para dentro de sua casa.

Lilie: Bom dia, pessoal! – Uma linda moreninha de cabelos negros e olhos dourados saiu de casa com uma carteira e uma torrada na boca. – Fazer compras!

Mimi: Ah, sim! Aproveita e compra um sorvete de morango!

Neko: E uma torta de maçã...

Mikan: Bombons de licor...

Mei:... – Não, ela não vai pedir nada.

Lilie: Já chega ò.ó Tô indo. – A menina acenou e correu para fora.

Kurohana Lilie, pervertida e preguiçosa, chamemos de 2Ps.

Mei: Vocês são chatas... Demais.

Mikan: Eu não sou chata Ò.Ó Pare de xingar os outros!

Mei: ¬¬'

Mika: Boom Diaa! – Os cabelos negros e compridos esvoaçaram conforme a menina corria em direção á piscina. – hoje está um lindo dia para nadar! – os olhos cor de rubi vulpinos reluziram ao Sol matinal.

Mikan: Ta muito calor, né não?

Mika: Que nada, ta bom... vem logo!

Mei:... tá bem – A menina entrou em casa tão rápido quanto saiu.

Kirane: Vão á piscina? – Apareceu apenas a sua cabeça para fora de casa.

Neko: Seria bem relaxante, não? – Comentou a ruiva, entrando e logo saindo de biquini, indo para a água.

Mimi: É! A água deve estar bem geladinha... – A morena apenas entrou e fechou a janela e repetindo o gesto de Neko.

Mikan: Pensando bem... - E entrou em casa.

Kirane: Fiquei na mesma ¬¬'

Lilie: Eei voltei! Hã? Foi todo mundo pra piscina! – lilie nem notou Kirane, passou reto e foi se trocar.

Hikari: hm... Boom diaa ai em baixo... – Uma sonolenta menina de cabelos escuros, lisos e negros apareceu na janela do nº 12, olhos verdes lacrimejantes de sono. Pele alva e corpo bonito. – Todo mundo na piscina?

Kirane: Hum-hum.

Hikari: Já fui. - E entrou de novo.

Kirane: Puts, por que será que todos adoram me deixar falando SOZINHA! - Gritou para quem quisese ouvir.

Meiling: Bom Dia! - Cabelos rosdos e brilhantes com mechas vermelhas esvoaçaram enquanto uma garota linda de corpo bonito andava calmamente em direção á piscina. Pareceu que o bom dia não soou diretamente á Kirane e sim... - Minha árvore bonita, como estão seus galhos hoje? - E acariciou o tronco da árvore próxima ao portal, antes de pular na piscina. -Acho que hoje vai chover...

Kirane: ¬¬''

Yagami Meiling, é um pouco (Pouco?) avoada. pArece que gosta mais da árvore do que da Kirane, não é? Não, ela só não á viu.

Hikari saíu de casa, batendo á porta do nº 8.

???: Ohayo Gosaimasu! Quem é?

Hikari: 'Dia, Missao! Piscina?

Missao: Claro, pode ir... Bom dia, Kirane!

Kirane: #-# - Ajoelhou-se com os olhos brilhando e sorriu - Alguém notou minha existência!

Missao: Ontém você ficou me devendo 1000 yens, lembra?

Kirane: - Bate a cabeça na parede, quebrando-a - T.T'

Missao: Bem, 'indo! - Bate a porta na cara de Hikari.

Hikari: n.n'# Vou fingir que não vi. - E deu a volta.

Mei: Hm, Kirane, o que está fazendo...? - perguntou a morena, com uma gota na cabeça.

Kirane: Buéém! - chorando no cantinho - Ninguém liga pra mim...

Mei:... vou ignorar. - E sai para a piscina.

Lilie (Saindo de casa): Levanta, molenga, e vai se trocar! - E empurrou Kirane para dentro de casa.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sim, isso foi uma onomatopéia e sim, isso foi um trovão.

Mikan: AAAHH! CHUUVA! - E a maioria desatou á correr pra dentro do salão de jogos. - Oh sim! Um ótimo dia para piscina! - Exclamou Irônica, olhando para Mika.

Mika: Mas hoje de manhã estava tudo normaaaaal!

Mei: Porque elas estão correndo? ¬x¬' - Mei e Meiling andavam lado á lado, devagar. - Já estavam molhadas...

Meiling: Vai saber... E eu achava mesmo que ia chover...

Quando todas entraram, fecharam a porta e tentaram ligar a luz.

Lilie: G-Gente... Acabou a luz n.n'

Hikari: O.O'

Lilie: n.n'

Hikari: Aaaaaaahhh!!! Escuuuuuuro! - E se agarrou á Neko.

Neko: Calma, bebê...

Hikari: Não sou bebê... ò.ó'

Kirane: Gente... Tem algo ali... - Apontou para a parede. Sim, na parede um brilho angelical. Mas porque ali?

Meiling: Que bonito... n.n

Todas (Menos Meiling): ¬¬'

Vush! (Me impressiono com minha habilidade para onomatopéias ¬¬')

Um vórtice branco surgiu na parede e cuspiu duas figuras.

???: Ai! Puts, Minato! Não tem jeito de viajar mais confortávelmente?

Minato: Riwa, você me extressa.

Riwa: Não sou eu quem dorme o dia inteiro... NO CÉU!

Minato: Puts... Como você grita! Parece uma garsa, com essa voz esganiçada!

OS dois eram Anjos chefes. Minato, com seus cabelos loiros repicados e olhos azuis claros, era chefe da organização de anjos da guarda. Já riwa, com cabelos negros e lisos, um pouco ondulados, e olhos azuis escuros, era sub-chefe, mas mais parecia a chefe de Minato.

Todas: OxO'

Riwa: Yo, meninas!

Minato: Desculpem o susto!

Todas: ºOº FANTASMAS! - E correram para todos os lados.

Continua xOx

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Bem! Esse é o primeiro capítulo. No próximo eu introduzo os mortos!

Espero que gostem do jeito que retratei as meninas!

Beijos,

Bai bai!


End file.
